


Old Blue Blazer

by ArsenicSnap (HarperZale)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Poetry, Sadstuck, fanpoetry, like me i guess, lol who even writes poetry for a fandom, weirdos that's who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperZale/pseuds/ArsenicSnap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She turns the material over in her hand,</p><p>		the silver of the buttons catching the light for a moment-- </p><p>				briefly, </p><p>		much like one's dreams take flight</p><p>			before shattering back on the ground,</p><p>							<b>	 splat.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Blue Blazer

**Author's Note:**

> [Also on deviantArt](http://arsenicsnap2.deviantart.com/art/Old-Blue-Blazer-309786396)

He had a sky blue blazer,

once,

the color of his eyes. It fit him quite well,

she thinks,

lifting it from the wardrobe where it hung

sandwiched inside a curtain of white flannel and cotton tees.

 

She turns the material over in her hand,

the silver of the buttons catching the light for a moment--

briefly,

much like one's dreams take flight

before shattering back on the ground,

 

 ** _splat_**.

 

She thinks of when he first received the blazer,

from a friend

who wore red with an air of confidence

and hid behind shades

with something suspiciously akin

to insecurity.

 

"We're classy folk, your apparel could use an upgrade. Consider this charity,"

An offhand presentation,

and yet,

it held so much more sentimentality,

they both knew.

 

Lifting the blazer to her face,

she closes her eyes. It still smelled of him--

 

Smelled of the sea,

of ocean salt carried on the wind,

of bright summer days,

dawn peeking over

a tomorrow

that could never come.

 

A month after his death.

 

She puts on the old blue blazer,

the curves of her body pressing against

his old imprint.

 

It has been a month.

 

She counts memories

as pale fingers

fiddle with buttons.

 

 ** _One_** ,

 

Friday night. Alone again

with her mind weaving arguments against itself,

nudging closer

and closer

to breaking point.

 

A knock at the door;

he was all smiles and messy tangle of chocolate hair,

arms laden with cheap movies and

individually wrapped popcorn bags.

 

He wore the blazer.

She let him in.

 

 ** _Two_** ,

 

His sense of humor

was hazelnut cream,

taking the edge off of her own

bitter espresso.

 

Likewise,

she drank hers black,

sitting across from him

on the roof of his apartment

as the sun gleaned over the horizon.

 

Their breath rising in hazy puffs,

joining the steam from their drinks--

He took his with milk. No sugar,

sugar was a bit too saccharine

for either of their tastes,

a bit too riddled with diabetes

and other debilitating things

you could get from having too much sweetness in life.  


(Though, maybe just a little bit of sweetness

wasn't _too_ bad.)  


 

She,

bundled in a lilac colored pea coat,

 

He,

in his sky blue blazer.

 

 ** _Three_**.

 

"Would you marry me?"

 

She didn't even have to stop to think,

and there's precious little she does

without stopping to think.

 

Wearing

that

old

blue

blazer,

he slid the silver circlet onto her finger.

 

All buttons fastened,

she examines the reflection in the mirror.

 

One month,

since his death. One month

and tomorrow's future uncertain

yet again.

 

She takes the blazer off,

undoing buttons,

she undoes memories.

 

She crumples it up,

tossing it to some

dark corner of the room

to exist among dust bunny colonies

and forgotten socks without

partners.

 

Melodramatics

and nostalgia

never much were her

sort of thing.


End file.
